Sentiments cachés
by pitite-saki
Summary: Sakura déteste Shaolan et c'est réciproque. Sakura va découvrire assez vite, de nouveaux sentiments qu'elle masquait au fond d'elle pour ne pas souffrir. Résumé nul, mais la fic est mieux je vous rassure. Quatre ou cinq chapitre je pense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Kero : -Sakura ! Tu es en retard !!!

Sakura : -Hein ?!

Kero : -Lèves-toi, tu es en retard !

Sakura se leva d'un bond hors de son lit et courut jusqu'à la sale de bain. Sakura était âgée de seize ans et était dune grande beauté. Elle était svelte, ses cheveux étaient courts de couleur miel, dont deux mèches longues lui retombaient sur le devant du visage. Elle avait des yeux émeraude d'une extrême clarté et pureté. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain, toute fraîche, vêtu d'un top jaune pâle imprimé de fleurs de lys mauves en soie et d'une mini jupe blanche. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, qu'elle engloutit en moins de cinq minutes. Après ça, elle mit ses rollers et partit en 4ième vitesse au lycée. Là-bas, elle y retrouva sa meilleure amie Tomoyo. Celle-ci était une aussi jolie fille que Sakura. Elle avait des cheveux violets aux reflets bleus et des yeux améthyste assortis à sa chevelure.

Sakura : -Salut Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : -Bonjour Sakura. Dis donc, t'es en avance aujourd'hui.

Sakura : -Oui. Pourtant je ne me suis pas levée de bonne heure.

Une voix : -T'as qu'à te coucher plus tôt bébé!

Sakura ayant reconnut la voix : -La ferme Li. Bon tu viens Tomoyo, l'air commence à manquer.

Sur ce, elles laissèrent le jeune Li tout seul. Lui, s'appelait Shaolan Li. Il avait des yeux ambre et des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille, comme à leur habitude. Shaolan se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et s'assit à côté d'Eriol son cousin. La prof de maths arriva et alla à son bureau.

Prof : -Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous parlerons des vecteurs. Cette leçon n'est pas très facile, mais si vous écoutez attentivement ça ira. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 87 et lisez le petit encadré au bas de cette page.

Shaolan à Eriol : -Cette leçon me paraît ennuyeuse à mourir et en plus simple.

Eriol : -Parles pour toi ! Tu es le meilleur en maths. Tu trouves tout facile.

Prof : -Vous deux ! Dites le moi si je vous dérange, je pourrait sortir et attendre que vous ayez fini pour faire mon cours.

Shaolan : -Bah puisque c'est vous qui le proposez…

Eriol coupant Shaolan : -Euh, excusez nous madame.

Prof : -Hum. Bon reprenons…

A la fin de la matinée, Sakura et Tomoyo allèrent sous un arbre et s'allongèrent de dessous, pour se reposer. De leur côté, Shaolan et Eriol discutaient avec ceux de leur bande. Celle-ci était composée de cinq membres : Kenji, Kaito, Iroshi et bien sûr Eriol et Shaolan.  
L'après midi se passa sans encombre pour Sakura, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Shaolan, qui reçut deux heures de colles.

Sakura : -On va au Blossom ce soir Tomoyo?

Tomoyo : -Si tu veux. Je viendrais te prendre vers 23 heures ça te vas?

Sakura : -C'est parfait ! Bon et bien il faut que j'y aille. Je dois aller faire quelques courses, car Papa est partit sur un site archéologique en Égypte et Toya dort chez Yukito.

Tomoyo : -D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors !

Sakura fit un signe de la main à son amie tout en s'éloignant.

Pov Sakura.

Au supermarché :

Alors, il faut que j'achète des céréales, du lait, du pain, du riz et des serviettes hygiéniques. J'arpentais les rayons et mis ce dont j'avais besoin dans le panier que j'avais à la main. Après avoir tout prit, j'alla à la caisse. En rentrant chez moi, je croisais une personne que je n'avais pas le moindre envie de voir.

Voix : -Tiens, tiens, Sakura. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vus.

Sakura : -Deux heures pour être plus exacte Li, même si j'aurais préféré plus.

Shaolan : -Si peut ? Eh bien… Bon bah ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je n'ai pas très envie qu'on me voit en ta compagnie.

Sakura : -C'est ça dégages !

Je repartis en soupirant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Je commençais par ranger les provisions, puis montais dans ma chambre faire le peut de devoirs que les professeurs nous avaient donnés. Je les fis vite fait bien fait et allais me préparer un encas. Une heure après, j'allais prendre ma douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je retourna dans ma chambre m'habiller pour ce soir. J'enfilais un top rouge et une jupe qui m'arrivait aux genoux et qui était fendue du côté droit. Ensuite je me maquillais et me coiffais pour essayer de m'embellir un peu, quoi que ce ne fût pas gagné d'avance. Après, je mis mes bottes noires et descendis dans le salon. Peu après, Tomoyo arriva et nous partîmes.

Pov normal :

Sakura et Tomoyo passèrent devant les deux vigiles qui les laissèrent entrer. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar et s'assirent.

Sakura : -Hey, Kyo !

Kyo : -Oui ? Ah, salut Sakura, salut Tomoyo. Ça va ?

Tomoyo : -Impec ! Tu peux nous servir une pression et …

Sakura : - Et un get 27 s'il te plaît.

Kyo : - Tout de suite mesdemoiselles.

Inconnu s'adressant à Sakura : - Salut ma jolie. Je m'appelle Takashi, et tu es ?

Sakura : -Pas intéressée !

Takashi : -Allé, fais pas ta timide. Comment c'est ton prénom ?

Sakura commençant à s'énerver : -Premio, je ne suis pas timide, et secundo, laisses-moi tranquille !

Takashi : -O.K. Mais saches que toutes les filles sur qui j'ai jeté mon dévolu, finissent par sortir avec moi, ou par atterrir dans mon lit de gré ou de force. Et laisses-moi te dire que tu ne fera pas l'exception ! A plus…

Et voilà, la première partie de mon one shoot est terminée. Je ne pourrais pas publier la 2ième partie avant une semaine, car je pars chez mon père pour noël. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je reviens je mets la suite promis. Aller, bonnes fêtes à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent dans mes fics. Merci et à bientôt !!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic "sentiments cachés". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et surtout laissez au moins cinq comms si vous voulez la suite... Merci et bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 2

Inconnu s'adressant à Sakura : - Salut ma jolie. Je m'appelle Takashi, et tu es ?

Sakura : -Pas intéressée !

Takashi : -Allé, fais pas ta timide. Comment c'est ton prénom ?

Sakura commençant à s'énerver : -Premio, je ne suis pas timide, et secundo, laisses-moi tranquille !

Takashi : -O.K. Mais saches que toutes les filles sur qui j'ai jeté mon dévolu, finissent par sortir avec moi, ou par atterrir dans mon lit de gré ou de force. Et laisses-moi te dire que tu ne fera pas l'exception ! A plus...

Kyo : -Voici vos boissons les filles.

Tomoyo : -Merci Kyo, tu es un ange. Tiens.

Tomoyo lui tend de l'argent.

Kyo : -Gardes ton fric, ce soir, c'est moi qui régal.

Tomoyo : -T'es vraiment trop gentil.

Kyo : -Je sais.

Les deux jeunes lycéennes burent une gorgée de leur verre et partirent se défouler sur la piste de dance. Sakura se mouvait sous le regard de son amie ainsi que sous les regards de garçons plus qu'intéressés par la jeune demoiselle.

Non loin de là...

Eriol : -Hey, Shao !

Shaolan : -Ah, te voilà enfin Eriol ! Ca fait une plombe que je t'attends.

Eriol : -Désolé, mais j'avais un truc important à régler.

Shaolan : -Plus important que de draguer des jolies filles ?

Eriol : -Au risque de te surprendre, oui.

Shaolan : -Pff... Bon je vais chercher un rafraîchissement au bar, tu veux quelque chose cousin ?

Eriol : -Ouais, rapportes-moi une vodka citron.

Shaolan : -Ok.

Shaolan alla au bar et interpella le barman.

Shaolan : -Hey !

Barman : -Oui ?

Shaolan : -Une bière et une vodka citron s'il vous plaît.

Barman : -Tout de suite.

Le barman prit deux verres et les remplit des boissons demandées.

Barman : -Voilà !

Shaolan en tendant de l'argent : -Tenez.

Barman : -Merci, bonne soirée.

Shaolan retourna auprès de son cousin, les deux verres dans les mains. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit.

Shaolan : -Alors ? As-tu trouvé une fille qui t'intéresse ?

Eriol désaspéré : -Tu sais très cher cousin, je ne viens pas uniquement en boîte pour draguer, contrairement à toi.

Shaolan ne réponsit rien à cette remarque et prit son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il se ravisa en regardant Eriol, dont les yeux étaient figés sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Shaolan : -Quoi ?

Eriol : -Regardes qui est là.

Shaolan : -Où ?

Eriol : -Sur la piste de dance.

Shaolan : -Ki... KINOMOTO ?

Eriol : -Accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

Shaolan : -Je rêve ? Elle ? Ici ? Faut croire que j'ai la poisse !

Eriol : -Hum...

Shaolan : -Quoi encore ?

Eriol: -Elle a un très bon déhanché.

Shaolan reposa son regard ambré sur la demoiselle en question, qui se trémoussait avec souplesse et grace.

Shaolan: -Pff, même une dinde pourrait mieux faire.

Eriol : -J'ai du mal à te croire sur ce sujet Shao. T'as vu tous les mecs qui la dévorent des yeux ?

Shaolan : -C'est parce qu'ils sont aveugles, ils ne verraient même pas une vache dans un couloir.

Eriol : -Si tu l'dis. Bon, en tout cas, moi, je vais danser aussi. Tu viens ?

Shaolan : -Dans cinq minutes, le temps de finir ma bière.

Eriol: -O.K.

Eriol partit sur la piste de dance laissant son cousin seul. Tomoyo et Sakura dansaient déjà depuis une demi heure sans relâche. Ayant un petit coup de chaud, Sakura s'en alla boire un coup. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son verre, elle se sentit un peu fébrile et sa tête tournait un peu. Elle partit donc aux toilettes, sans se douter qu'une personne la suivait. Une fois dans les toilettes, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, mais cela n'eût pas d'effet, sa tête tournait encore et sa vision commençait à devenir très légérement trouble. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule gauche. Elle e retourna avec difficulté et reconnût la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Sakura : -Encore toi ? Ici c'est les toilettes des filles !

Garçon : -Je le sais, mais j'avais envie d'être un moment seul avec toi ma jolie.

Sakura : -T'es malade ! Dégages èspèce de pervers !

Garçon : -Nan, je préfère rester là avec toi et laisser cours à mes idées .

Takashi s'approcha dangeureusement de la japonaise, jusqu'à se coller à elle. Sakura essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais sans succès. Il rapprocha son visage vers celui de Sakura et l'embrassa avec brutalité. En même temps, il mit une main sur une des cuisses à Sakura et la remonta jusqu'à atteindre le petit sous-vêtement, qu'elle portait sous sa jupe. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de résister, mais il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Takashi commença à lui enlever avec difficulté son haut, et l'envoya valsé derrière lui. Il entreprit ensuite de lui retirer sa jupe, mais il fut soudainnement progeté trois mètres plus loin. Sakura posa ses yeux embués de larmes sur la personne qui était intervenut et la reconnût comme étant Shaolan.

Sakura, avant de s'évanouïre : -Li ?

Sakura allait s'éffondrer sur le sol, quand les deux bras puissants de Shaolan la rattrapa de justesse. Il mit un bras derrière la nuque de la jeune lycéenne et un autre sous ses genoux, puis la souleva. Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers Tomoyo, qui dansait avec Eriol.

Shaolan : -Daidouji !

Tomoyo en se retournant : -Quo... Oh ! Sakura ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Shaolan : -Elle s'est fait agresser par un mec dans les toilettes.

Tomoyo : -Oh, mon dieu ! Elle va bien ?

Shaolan : -Oui, je suis intervenut à temps. Je vais la ramener chez elle.

Tomoyo : -Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il n'y a personne chez elle. Son père est en déplacement pour une semaine et son fère dort chez un ami.

Shaolan : -Et sa mère ?

Tomoyo : -Elle est morte quand elle avait six ans.

Shaolan : ... Bon, alors je vais la ramener chez moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je vais m'en occuper. Toi restes ici et continues de t'amuser. Eriol te raccompagnera.

Tomoyo regarda Eriol et celui-ci aquiésça.

Tomoyo : -Très bien.

Tomoyo déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et laissa Shaolan partir avec Sakura dans les bras.

Une fois dehors, Shaolan appela son chauffeur, qui arriva dans la minute qui suivit. (Il était garé pas très loin. ). Il ouvrit la portière arrière et l'étendit sur la banquette. Ensuite, il referma la porte et s'assit devant. Arrivé chez lui, il l'allongea sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Après une dizaine de minutes à la contempler, il alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, qui se trouvait en face de la sienne. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit (ils sont rentrés vers 1 heure et elle se réveilla vers 4 heures) en criant : "NAN !"

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini, mais ne vous inquétez pas, la suite viendra dans les prochains jours. Enfin, si ma mère me laisse accéder à l'ordi.  
En tout cas, bon réveillon à tous !

Shirley1991 


End file.
